Darkness Rising/Allegiances
ThunderClan Leader Falconstar, small, mottled light brown tabby she-cat with a scar across her face from a falcon attack when she was a kit. apprentice: Sunpaw Deputy Sparkwish: Ginger she-cat. apprentice: Larkpaw Medicine Cat Cloudshatter. Beautiful dappled gray and white she-cat with ice blue eyes. Warriors Flamefoot: white tom with orange right front foot and amber eyes. apprentice: Snowpaw Icepelt- tom with sharp blue eyes and snow white fur. Oakscar- battlescarred dark tabby tom. Emeraldwhisker- shiny silver she-cat with emerald green eyes. apprentice, Rainpaw Leopardnight-Black she-cat with golden spots and dark eyes. Foxeye- Ginger tom with amber eyes. Weaselblaze-ginger and cream tom. Copperbreeze-reddish brown tabby tom. Hollycloud-soft gray tabby she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Amberpaw Moonstorm-silvery-white tom. Flowertruth-tortiseshell she-cat. Mossstripe-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mothsoul-pale brown tabby she-cat with darker brown circles around her eyes. her golden eyes look as if she can look right into your soul. Lightheart-pale cream tom with yellow eyes. Silenteyes-blind white she-cat with pupelless eyes, one green, one amber. Lavendermoon-silvery tabby she-cat with strange purple eyes. Turqoisemoth-pale brown tabby she-cat with turqoise eyes. Greensong-Golden she-cat with bright green eyes. Tabbyshade-Dark gray tabby tom. Lightningstreak- Fast Ginger and white tom with jagged stripes like lightning Apprentices Larkpaw: Redish brown she-cat with blue eyes. Sunpaw- fluffy, cynical, sharp-tounged, witty, light ginger tom with green eyes with yellow flecks. Snowpaw- fluffy, pure white she-cat with green eyes with yellow flecks. Rainpaw- Smart, proud, long limbed, sleek, blue-gray she cat with sharp green eyes. Amberpaw: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Queens Frozenfrost-icey white she-cat with ice blue eyes. Mother of Foxeye's kits, Tallkit (brown tabby tom.), Mistkit, (pale silvery blue-gray she-cat.) and Sorrelkit (Golden tabby she-cat) Sweetmist- Pretty silvery gray she-cat. Expecfting Oakscar's kits. Daywind-long-haired ginger she-cat. Expecting Copperbreeze's kits. Elders Gorsebranch: Graying tabby tom. Marshflower: brown and gray she-cat. ShadowClan Leader Fallowstar- Big pitch black tom with sharp yellow eyes. Deputy Smokeshade: Dark gray, almost black tom with unusually deep, dark blue eyes. Medicine Cat Olivefall- Sleek black she-cat with olive green eyes. Warriors Cherryheart :orange she-cat with black spots and brown eyes. apprentice, Marshpaw Toadnight- black and gray tom. Blizzardpond- gray tom with lots of tiny white flecks and blue eyes. Secretflower- half-clan tortiseshell she-cat. Grayspring-Gray tom with strong legs. apprentice, Volepaw Emeraldwind-long-haried tabby she-cat with emerald eyes. Automnspirit-ginger she-cat with golden eyes. Hareowl-dusty brown and white tabby tom Ravennight-cruel and bloodthirsty black she-cat. apprentice, Rabbitpaw Flowerwinter-white tortiseshell she-cat. Siderstreak- black tom with silver streaks Embernight-black tom with ginger paws. Lizardbreeze-long-haired gray tom. Speckleear-silver tabby she-cat with speckled ears. Breezegaze-long-haired black tom with bright amber eyes. Wettooth-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. He has sort of a plroblem and Drools. Cloverclaw-flaming ginger she-cat Apprentices Marshpaw- dark gray-brown she-cat. Volepaw- small brown tom with ginger flecks. Rabbitpaw-mysterious brown tabby tom. Queens Dawnbird: Cream she-cat. Motherly and cares for all kits. Mother of Grayspring's kits Nightkit:( Dark gray she-cat) and Oakkit: (Mottled brown tom.) Tinylily- small gray she-cat. mother of Hareowl's kit: Silverkit (Silver she-cat) Elders Sleepyshine- cream tom. Blossemleaf- tortiseshell she-cat. WindClan Leader Rabbitstar - Light brown tom, skinny. Pale blue- almost gray- eyes. Deputy Whitewillow, small, lithe white she-cat with tabby patches and green eyes. Medicine Cat Duskfeather, a mottled brown she-cat with bright amber eyes. Warriors Grasswing: Golden she-cat with green eyes. apprentice: Swiftpaw Beetleshine: black tom. apprentice, Moorpaw Amberdapple: gold she-cat with brown dapples on her pelt and green eyes. Berryflame- ginger tom with amber eyes. Birchtail-Dark brown tabby tom apprentice, Brokenpaw Robinsun-Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Betrayaltruth-reddish brown tom with strangely dark eyes. Midnightshade-black she-cat with gray eyes. Hawkfang- brown tabby tom. Bloodnose-ginger tom with an infected nose wound that always re-opens. Thrushspring-golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Cloudedsnow-pretty white she-cat with one blind eye. Racoondawn- Ring-tailed long-furred pale gray she-cat Ivoryclaw- shiny-furred brown tabby tom with unusually long and sharp claws. Goldenfur-Golden tom Eagleflight-fast brown and white tom. Willowberry-Silvery white she-cat Russettruth- Ginger and white she-cat. Apprentices Swiftpaw: Tortiseshell she-cat. Moorpaw-Golden brown tabby tom. Brokenpaw- Gray-and-white tom with a broken tail. Queens Mallowcloud-Gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Berryflame's kits Milkkit (Cream tom with ginger patches ), Onekit (Fluffy mottled brown tom.), Breezekit, (Long-haired Silver she-cat ), and Echokit (Silver and white she-cat) Kestralshimmer- shiny-furred brown she-cat (Mother of Ivoryclaw's kits Brakenkit (grayish Ginger tom. to be name) and Springkit (Long-haired silver tabby she-cat.) Elders Harepelt: dark tabby tom. Deadflight-Dark tabby tom with broken paw. RiverClan Leader Splashstar: White she-cat with silvery-gray patches. apprentice: Troutpaw Deputy Silvermist - A pretty silver she-cat with light blue eyes. app''r''entice: Mallowpaw Medicine Cat Toadstone: Old pale gray tom. Warriors Stoneheart: fierce gray tabby tom with cold green eyes. Lightsky: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes. Bramblepelt: Senior warrior. Dark brown, almost black, longhaired Tom with amber eyes. Stargaze, long-limbed, night-black she-cat with glossy fur, a white patch around one eye, and sky blue eyes. apprentice: Storkpaw Troutsplash: blue-gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. Grayclaw- dark gray tom. Wavetruth-blue gray tom. Ottereyes-brown tabby she-cat. apprentice, Runningpaw Reedsoul-reddish brown tabby tom. Pearlstripe- shiny furred pinky-cream she-cat with sea-green eyes apprentice, Pinkpaw Cedarsecret- Secretive Dark tabby tom. Hopesnow- White she-cat. Darklight- dappled white and black tom. Terrorpond- blue-gray tom. Petalfeather- fluffy tortiseshell she-cat Winternight-black she-cat with white spots. Leafwing-golden tabby she-cat. Apprentices Troutpaw: Silvery gray tom. :Mallowpaw - A gray she-cat with pretty green eyes. :Storkpaw- A long-legged tom, white with black legs and blue eyes. :Pinkpaw- pinkish ginger she-cat. :Runningpaw- Gray and white tom. : Queens Icelily-white she-cat. Expecting Cedarsecret's kits. Elders Minnowstream: Silvery-gray she-cat very old and the oldest cat in the clans. Cats Outside the Clans Elm: Old loner. Mottled brown tom. Scratch: Fierce black tom. Duchess: Fluffy white kittypet she-cat. Category:FanClan Allegiances